Breaking loose
by gf
Summary: What happens when Reese with help from some other charactors break loose and have some fun. I got it marked as R rating because I don't know what will happen in later chapters and I'm not sure about what equals what in US rating system.
1. Default Chapter

Note I have no connections to JER or NBC or anything else to do with Passions. I just borrowed the Passions charters for this story.  
  
I'm Australian and we're over a year behind so anything I refer to came from a couple of sites with episode guides. Mainly Dustin's Passions Page archive.  
  
Breaking loose  
  
Beth sat in the chair in her office at the book cafe waiting for Luis. He had told her on the phone that he had something very important to tell her and would be right over.  
  
Against her better judgement Beth believed that this could finally be the day that Luis told her that he was ready to move on with his life and maybe even ask her out on a date. She knew he wouldn't fully be over Sheridan, but felt given time he'd fall back in love with her and return to the way it use to be in high school.  
  
Beth was snapped out of her thinking when the door opened and Luis entered with a huge grin on his face. "Beth I have the greatest news." He said as he walked in with a spring in his step that Beth hadn't seen since Sheridan died.  
  
"What is it Luis? I haven't seen you like this in a long time." Beth replied, standing up to meet him with a friendly kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Sheridan, she's alive." Luis said happily as he grabbed her hands and spun the two of them in circles.  
  
Beth felt her heart drop and stomach rise at his words. She broke from his grip and quickly sat down before the she fainted or the spinning and the feeling in her stomach made her throw up.  
  
"Beth are you O.K." He asked. "I know it's a shock and I was stunned at first too. But isn't it wonderful."  
  
"But, But. How?" she managed to stammer out.  
  
"It's amazing. She was blown off the ship when the bomb exploded and was rescued by a passing boat. You'll never guess who the person on the boat was." He looked at her and she just shrugged. "It was Antonio, my long lost brother saved his future sister in-law's life can you believe that. Anyway it turns out that she had amnesia and that's why she didn't try to contact us. She received a blow to the head early today and it caused her to remember everything and she called me straight away. The funny thing is it turns out that we just missed running into each other dozens of times. She even came to Harmony with my brother before she could remember."  
  
"Whoa, that's great so when is Sheridan coming home." Beth asked. She hadn't really heard anything after Luis had mentioned that Sheridan was his fiancee and realised that wouldn't have changed.  
  
"I'm going down to the Island on the next flight and we will return to Harmony in a few days." He said with a goofy smile. "Thanks Beth for the help throughout this ordeal, you're a great friend." He added giving her a big hug.  
  
"No problem. Now get out of here or you'll miss your plane." She said jokingly as her heart continued to break.  
  
"You're right again. I'll see you in a few days." Luis said as he looked at his watch and then quickly headed for the door.  
  
  
  
It had been ½ an hour since Luis left to go see Sheridan. Beth had closed the book cafe early because she just couldn't hold her emotions in check any longer.  
  
Beth was sitting on the couch with most of the lighting off and the blues playing on the CD player. Placed on the table was the bottle of Bourbon and glass from her office, she mostly only brought them out when really depressed and today had turned out to be a real bad day.  
  
"Why can't I find love?" Beth asked sadly out loud. Before taking a shot of Bourbon.  
  
"LOVE'S A BITCH." Reese huffed from the bookstand were he was leaning, watching Beth.  
  
Beth whipped her head round to face him. She was both surprised and shocked, surprised that she wasn't alone and that it was Reese standing there. But shocked that he swore, of all the time she'd known him she had never heard him swear or even say anything remotely bad.  
  
"Reese, you scared me. How did you get in?"  
  
"I've been here for hours." He replied a little meekly to her surprise of not being alone.  
  
"I'm sorry I guess I didn't see you when closing up."  
  
"Don't worry about it. It seems a lot of people don't see me, even when I'm standing right in front of them." He replied bitterly with a bitter half smile as he walked over to her.  
  
This wasn't the Reese Beth knew and wondered what was wrong. "Reese what's wrong, you seem to be angry at something."  
  
"Let's just say I've seen a different side of love. The one that rips your heart out and grinds it in to the ground with the heel of a size 12 Army boot." The sadness and resentment was clear on his face.  
  
"Don't suppose you have an extra glass." He enquired, picking up the bottle of Bourbon.  
  
"I don't think that would be a good Idea, your upset and it might be a little strong for you." Beth told him as she stood.  
  
Reese just burst out laughing, he was laughing so hard that Beth could see he was almost in tiers. She didn't know what was so funny.  
  
"What's so funny Reese?" She asked with a slight agitation in her voice.  
  
After he calmed down and took a few deep breaths he answered. "Beth I've been drinking for years." He could see the surprise her face and then continued. "It started with a little wine my parents gave me with dinner when I was 14 and it's at the stage where I have a few drinks quite often. But I hardly ever go over broad and if I did push it I would easily drink you under the table." He grinned smugly.  
  
"Besides, it's always more fun to drink with company." He added.  
  
Beth thought about it for a moment. She had wanted to be alone, but was interested in why Reese was acting so differently and what his love story was.  
  
"OK I'll get an other glass on the condition you answer some questions I have." She told him.  
  
"Deal. And if you have any Scotch back there I wouldn't mind cracking into it." Reese replied as she walked to the office.  
  
  
  
After a few drinks and some mindless chit chat Beth finally asked the serious questions. "Would you mind telling me why you were upset."  
  
"I guess if we're going to continue drinking you're going to get it out of me sooner or later, so it might as well be now." He said before downing a shot and then telling her.  
  
**Flash back**  
  
Reese walked up the Bennetts' front path and was about to knock when the door swung open and Jessica flew out into him.  
  
Jessica was late for volunteer work at the hospital and raced out the door and into something as solid as a brick wall. She felt herself falling back when suddenly someone grabbed her and held her up.  
  
"Whoa there." Reese said when he caught Jessica as she rebounded off of him. "Are you OK." He added with some concern.  
  
"Yeah, thanks Reese." She replied before she remembered why she was running and forgetting to ask what she run into. "I'm late for the hospital so I have to go, but Kay's up in her room if that's who you're looking for. See Yah." She said giving him a smile as she raced off again.  
  
"See Yah." He called out with a happy smile as she raced out the gate and waved back at him.  
  
Since the door was still opened Reese just entered and headed up the stairs to Kay's room. When he was three steps from her room he heard a conversation that made him freeze to the spot.  
  
"I love Miguel and he's going to be mine very soon Simone." Kay said loudly.  
  
"Kay I know he's having problems with Charity but that doesn't mean they'll break up." Simone retorted.  
  
"But I caught him checking me out when I'm not looking. As for the problems they're having Charity broke up with him and has moved on. Miguel won't be far behind and when he does I'll be right there to help him forget about her, I can guarantee that after a few dates with me he'll be saying Charity who?"  
  
"What about Reese? Miguel won't go after the girl his friend thinks he's dating."  
  
"I have not nor ever would date that stupid geek. Gees just because of a few mistaken identities when I've been trying it seduce Miguel or covering up for something he deliriously believes we're dating. He makes my skin crawl whenever he touches me, there is noway he is going to get between Miguel and me. I'm going to be brutally honest with him as soon as Miguel's ready to ask me out because the Idiot has never pick up on the subtle hints I put out." Kay said annoyed  
  
Reese felt his heart shatter. All this time and Kay hadn't liked him, in fact she was totally repulsed by him. He thought she was a kind person and could see people's inner beauty but now he knew the truth, she was a mean manipulative bitch who couldn't see anything below the surface.  
  
He knew he should confront her but he was just too shaken up by it to do so. Quietly he turned around, went back down the stairs and left the house and heart behind.  
  
** End Flashback**  
  
"Oh God, Reese I'm so sorry." Beth said giving him a hug when she heard the despair in his voice near the end. She now knew that her story was nothing compared to his, at least she could have a friendship with Luis and he'd be there if she needed him.  
  
"It's OK Beth. I guess it's better to find out now than waste the rest of my life trying to woo her or a least thinking she was my friend. And if what she said about Miguel being interested in her too I don't know if I should call him a friend either."  
  
"Reese, Simone's right. Miguel would never do anything with her if he thought you two were dating. He and Luis would never betray a friend's trust like that."  
  
"Yeah I know you're right I just want to be angry at more than one person." He told her. "Thanks you're a good friend."  
  
Reese took his big black rimmed glasses off and placed them on the table before massaging his noise and wiping his eyes. He then picked up the glass and golloped the contents down like it was water. "Maybe I should do a complete image change, turn into someone no one would recognise. Go from the kind geek to the sleazy bastard, you know, get a Jyckell and Hide thing going."  
  
"I don't think you would have to go that far, but an image change could help." As she looked at him she noticed something. "You have great eyes you should start by getting contacts."  
  
"Thanks but it's not just my image that's the problem it's my communication skills with the opposite sex that really lets me down."  
  
"You seem alright at the moment." She stated.  
  
"That's because I've got a few drinks in me, there's not a hint of sexual tension and don't forget we're comparing having our hearts crushed. What I really need is someone who could teach me how to charm the women and build up my confidence."  
  
Beth didn't know if it was the alcohol or the story he'd told her but she knew what she had and wanted to do. "I'm probable going to regret this tomorrow but if you want I'll help you with it."  
  
Reese looked at her with surprise. "You'd do that for me?" she gave a slight nod and he gave her a big hug. "I don't know how to thank you, but since you've been so good to me I'll let you in on a secret. Meet me tomorrow at this address and we'll start then if it's OK with you." He handed her a card.  
  
"Actually tomorrow is great, I have the whole day off."  
  
"Good. Well it's getting late so I better be going. You alright to walk home by yourself." He asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. See yah."  
  
"Bye." He replied with a smile as he left.  
  
Once he was gone Beth began to wonder what she'd gotten she self into but knew she'd find out soon. 


	2. 

Note I have no connections to JER or NBC or anything else to do with Passions. I just borrowed the Passions charters for this story.  
  
I'm Australian and we're over a year behind so anything I refer to came from a couple of sites with episode guides. Mainly Dustin's Passions Page archive.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
It was late Saturday morning but yet Beth still felt like her head was about to explode. The dark sunglasses she had on were a godsend and without them she'd be hurting a lot more.  
  
Since she had no idea what Reese had planned and since she wasn't working today she had dressed very casual. This comprised of some old jeans that the knees were going in, a dark blue polo shirt covered by an old boyfriend's jacket that he left her and a pair of sneakers. Her raven dark locks fell-down to her shoulders and moved gently in the breeze as she turned up the road that the place where she was going to meet Reese was on.  
  
When she reached the address she stop and re-read the card. "What on earth could Reese be doing here." She asked herself as again looked at the wonderfully old and beautiful three-story building that had new big glass doors with R.M.D and below ENTERPRISES. On one side there was a warehouse and on the other a bakery.  
  
Beth finally gathered her courage and feeling under dressed entered the building.  
  
"Can I help you Ms.?" The man at the front desk asked with a kind smile.  
  
Beth felt a little better once she saw that he too was dressed casual and didn't seem to care how she looked. "Yes I'm here to see Reese Durkee." She held her breath for a moment wondering if she had just made a fool out of herself or not.  
  
"Whom should I say is calling." The man asked as he picked up a phone.  
  
"Beth Wallace." She replied letting out her breath.  
  
"Hi, Boss, Beth Wallace has arrived." He said then paused. "Yep, OK." Then he hung up. "He'll be down in a minute. Please have a seat if you wish." He told her with a nice smile again.  
  
No sooner had Beth sat down than Reese strode out of the big doors that lead to the back and Beth could only guess was the work place.  
  
"Beth it's good to see you." He said sounding chirpy and alert. "To tell you the truth I didn't know if you'd show." He added with a smile.  
  
Beth wondered how he could be so chirpy but she feeling terrible when they had both had the same amount to drink. But there were more important questions to ask first. "I wasn't sure myself." She leaned a little closer to him. "What is this place?" she asked.  
  
Reese let out a laugh. Once he settled down into a naughty grin he told her. "This is the headquarters of R.M.D Enterprises, a national company which it and its subsidiaries grossed close to 1/2 a billon dollars last year. It's planing to go international in 2 months and contains companies in a vast array of fields." He could see the utter amazement on her face and decided to drop the big one. "By the way I own it." He it like it was nothing but there was no hiding his smug grin.  
  
Beth stood there in shock with her jaw almost hitting the ground. This was impossible, there was noway it could be true, could it?  
  
"Beth could you close your mouth, it is really unbecoming." He said jokingly trying to snap her out of it.  
  
Finally Beth regained the ability to speak, unfortunately her mind moved faster than her mouth. "So this is all… How is that poss… How rich are… Does anyone know about… Why haven't you said anything…" All through it she was waving her hands around and was only silenced when Reese put his hands on shoulders and spoked.  
  
"Slow down Beth and I'll answer your questions." In a nervous gesture he pushed his glasses up his nose. "First off yes this is all mine." Gesturing with a wave of his hand. "Second and third I started building web sites for friends and then companies at home when I was 14 and it grew from there. Then I started to invest in other things until." Another wave of his hand. "I'm have about 52 million in bank accounts and the company is worth about 1.1 billon. Is that about right John?" He asked the man sitting at the front desk.  
  
"Actually it's more like 1.63 billon if you go by today's market price and leave out agent's fees for things." John replied.  
  
Beth fell back down into her chair. She was just to over whelm by it. "Why doesn't anyone know?" she managed to ask.  
  
Reese sat down next to her. "No one knows because I want some sort of normal life still, I want to be a normal teenager and hang out with my friends after school. That would be hard if I'm a known rich guy and had the snobs trying to make business deals. In fact if you read business papers you'll see that they can only get in contact with the excitative of Public Relations." He gave a nod at John you gave Beth a warm smile when she looked at him. "Pretty much no one out side of my employees and family know who owns RMD Enterprises, so you are very fortunate."  
  
"Why are you telling me?" She asked.  
  
"Because you're helping me with the changes to my image and personalty that could also be used in my business management attitude as the owner of RMD."  
  
"What so you're saying I'm pretty much an employee helping you with your personal P.R."  
  
"I guess you could put it like that. And if you want I'll pay you for your time."  
  
"No, no you don't have to do that." It was still a lot for her. "Look all this information hasn't sunk in yet so why don't we just move on and get to work. What's first to do."  
  
Reese had a grin as he told her. "Every woman's favourite past time. Shopping."  
  
"Shopping." Beth repeated questioningly.  
  
"Yeah well I figure it's easier to change my look than my personalty." He said pushing his glasses up. "By the way could we do it out of Harmony so no one sees the transformation or any problems we have."  
  
"That's fine. But my car is in being fixed so we need other transport." Once she said it she saw that both Reese and John had smiles on their faces and were trying not to laugh.  
  
"Don't worry I think we can find a car to drive."  
  
  
  
Jessica walked into the Bennett house and headed straight up stairs. She had been trying to find Reese all morning, without success. When she got home the night before and asked Kay what Reese had came over for and Kay had no idea what she was talking about, it gave her a bad feeling.  
  
The question 'had he overheard the truth' kept going though her mind since then and it made her think how crushed he must be. Glad and sad were the two conflicting emotions she'd felt all day while looking for him, sad because he'd be hurting. But she was glad because he deserved so much better.  
  
Kay thought of him as only a geek who hung around her. But Jessica had seen moments of the real Reese or who he could be. He was smart, kind to everyone, always helping out, caring. But most importantly Jessica knew Reese was as brave as anyone else she'd ever met, when she thought about it she remembered a number times he proved it. There was the time the prom boat sank and he gave her his jacket and put her into a life raft before going back to make sure everyone else was off the boat. The time in the graveyard when they heard demonic sounds and Reese stood in front of her and Kay with a bible and told evil to go back, causing the sounds to stop. He'd had risked his life to save Kay on Warlock island. But the one time she remembered the most was when he joined the men of Harmony and charged with them into a battle against the forces of Hell.  
  
Jessica knew that if he change his clothes a little he could have the girls lining up for dates with him. She decided when she found she was going to see if he would be interested in letting her giving him a make over. Then maybe he could help her find a nice guy to go out with.  
  
She was so busy coming up with ideas that she almost didn't see Ethan lying on his bed as she went past his room. "Hey big brother, what's up?" She asked with a smile.  
  
Ethan turned to her and straight away Jessica knew something bad had happened. "Jessica I just want some time alone. OK."  
  
"What's wrong? You were fine this morning. Did you have an other run in with Theresa?" Jessica asked, entering his room and sitting on the edge of his bed.  
  
"I guess you don't know what the meaning of 'ALONE' is." He replied with a little annoyance.  
  
"I do, but you have to learn that you'll never get it in this house, especially if you look like you do." She had a slight amused smile when she said it.  
  
"So there's no way to get rid of you?" he asked.  
  
"No, not unless you tell me what's wrong." Jessica put a hand on her half brother's shoulder. "Anyway I'm too fun to get rid of." She added jokingly.  
  
"OK I give." Ethan said in a lighter tone.  
  
"I found out that all the major women in my life have lied to or destroyed me. You know what my mother and Theresa have done to me." He waited for Jessica to nod. "Well I just found out that Gwen is the worst of them all."  
  
"GWEN?" Jessica asked puzzled.  
  
"It turns out that it was her and her mother that sent the tabloids the information about me not being a Crane." He saw the utter surprise on her face. "Gets better." He added bitterly. "It turns out that they sent it from Theresa's computer and later leaked that information to the tabloids again so that I'd blame her. Hell they were so vindictive that they even requested an advanced copy be sent to my mother so she'd stop the wedding." A solitary tear slid down his cheek.  
  
Jessica was shocked and appalled at what Gwen had done. "Sorry Ethan." She said giving him a big hug.  
  
"Thanks Jessica. It felt good to tell someone." He replied hugging her back.  
  
"That's what little sisters are for." She told him. "Or to make their older sister's life a living hell." She added.  
  
Ethan laughed, he'd seen how Kay and Jessica interacted, he'd even noticed that Kay was after Miguel and that it was usually Jessica who stopped her. He loved being part of such a close knit family, even if he wasn't Grace's son she was always glad to see him and he was closer to Kay and Jessica than any of his other siblings.  
  
As he pulled out of the hug he said. "Well I do have some good news too. I've got an interview for a job on Monday."  
  
"Really, where and with who?" Jessica asked surprised because she knew he'd been having trouble finding a job.  
  
"It's here in Harmony with a place called RMD Enterprises. They somehow got a copy of my resume and asked me to come in for a meeting. The funny thing is I never knew they were based here and no body knows who runs it." Ethan told her.  
  
"Who cares as long as they pay you well." Jessica said with a smile. 


	3. chapter3

Note I have no connections to JER or NBC or anything else to do with Passions. I just borrowed the Passions charters for this story.  
  
I'm Australian and we're over a year behind so anything I refer to came from a couple of sites with episode guides. Mainly Dustin's Passions Page archive.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Beth stepped out of the roadster in the parking lot of the Castleton shopping mall. She been shocked again today when Reese had lead her to an under ground garage that had a number of cars there. She didn't know much about cars but noticed a couple of BMW's one of them the convertible they'd taken. There was also a porsh and some other expensive looking ones, a hummvee and two other 4wheel drives, and a number of other cars that looked more right to be driving around Harmony in or for people in there 20's.  
  
What surprised her must was when Reese led her over to the roadster and then gave her the keys to drive. She hadn't even been in a car this expensive before let alone drove one. But Reese trusted her and she found it was very comfortable and easy to drive. It amazed her when they came out that the entry and exit for the garage were actually the doors of the warehouse next to RMD.  
  
It had the smoothest ride she'd had in a car and was sad it was over. But she knew that this was the point of the drive.  
  
First off they went to the optometrist to get Reese's eyes tested and get contacts made up.  
  
"It will take a day or so for than to be made up." The assistant told them at the front desk.  
  
"How much to make them a rush job and have them ready in 3 or 4 hours." Reese asked politely.  
  
"We don't usually do that but I guess for an extra $150 we could do it." She replied.  
  
"Great thankyou. But hold on for a moment." Said as he went over to Beth who was her-self looking at new frames.  
  
"See any you like." He asked.  
  
"No, no. I was just looking. I only need my other glasses when I'm reading. (I think I've seen her in the background sometimes with glasses on. Don't quote me.) " She replied a little surprise that she didn't hear him come up behind her.  
  
"I was wondering if you thing I should get a more stylish pair of glasses for when I'm at work. I mean I am suppose to be the boss and they say glasses can make you look more intelligent." He asked a little nervously.  
  
Beth smiled a little when she saw that he was a little nervous about how he looked and how that projected. "That's a good idea and it will also give you a back up pair." She said smiling. "In fact here are a couple of choice's that I think suit you." She added picking two sets out and checking them on him.  
  
They finally picked out a pair of very stylish glasses that actually drew attention to he eyes in stead of hiding them.  
  
"Can I also get these done as well Ms?" Reese asked assistant.  
  
"Certainly Sir. And how would you like to pay for that." She asked as she noticed his broad shoulders and height.  
  
"Do you take Visa?" He asked pulling out a platinum Visa card. If Beth hadn't know everything else that would have surprised her.  
  
"Certainly Mr. Durkee." She answered as she took it and charged it. "Your contacts and glasses will be ready in 3 ½ hours. See you then." Adding a little sexiness to her voice and having her fingers lingering on his hand a little when she handed the card back.  
  
"Thank-you." Reese said not noticing the signals and just walking out. But Beth noticed them all right and realised she had a lot to do.  
  
  
  
"So what's next?" Reese asked as they walk through the mall.  
  
Beth stopped and looked him over carefully. "Well I think we should do something about your clothing and maybe get a trim at the hair dresses."  
  
"OK but can you tell me what's wrong with my clothes."  
  
"Don't take it personally but your clothes most of the time look too big and bulky. Also you don't really match them well." Beth then pulled him into a shop.  
  
"Thanks for the honesty Beth, I just ware what I ware because comfortable and I'm not use to change."  
  
"It's OK Reese, but when your out it's always good dress up a little." She grabbed a few shirts and pants off the racks. "Try these on for a start." Before pushing him to the change rooms.  
  
As Beth waited for Reese to try on some clothes a sales woman about 21 came over.  
  
"Can I help you?" The sales woman asked.  
  
"I think we're right at the moment thankyou very much." Beth replied.  
  
"Here shopping with your boyfriend are you." The sales woman stated more than asked.  
  
Beth was about to correct her when the changing room door opened and Reese stepped out. At that point both women stopped talking and just stared. Beth had chosen jeans that were a slightly firmer fit but looking how this pair formed almost a second skin over his very muscular legs, she was glad she hadn't gave him one of the more snug pairs to try. Moving her eyes up Beth saw the top was even worse, she had chosen one that was 2sizes smaller than the one he had on when they entered the shop. She now realised that it wasn't just the shirts that were big and bulky but his broad shoulders and very defined muscles. The shirt looked like it was going to give any minute it was that tight.  
  
"The shirt is way too tight." Reese stated and started to blush with embarrassment at the two women staring at him with their mouths opened.  
  
It took Beth a moment to recompose herself before she could answer. "Ok take it off and I'll get some bigger sizes to try." Her voice was a little shaky from the very nice surprise.  
  
Beth was about to turn and get some more shirts when the sales assistant said. "Damn girl where can I get a stud like that."  
  
This caused Beth to blush. The assistant must still think they were a couple even though he was almost 10 years her junior, but looking at him he did look like he was a college student. Beth decided to have some fun and play along. "It's amazing what you can get at last call on Tuesday nights."  
  
"I'm defiantly going to have to go out more." She replied "Call me if you need me for anything" she said as she went to help some other customers.  
  
Beth quickly went and collected a number of shirts that were bigger and also grabbed a few plain white and black t-shirts that she felt could be used to show off his body. When Beth returned with the clothes she opened the changing room door to give Reese the shirts only to be facing his muscular back. She received another shock that moment, before Reese turned around. There on his right shoulder blade was a tattoo of a dragon and an American flag.  
  
"What the HELL is that?" She yelled as Reese turned to her.  
  
"Oh." He said going red. "I never thought anyone would see that."  
  
"When the hell did you get a tattoo?" Beth asked shocked.  
  
"Another thing that nobody knows about is that I do martial arts. In fact I'm a fourth level black belt in Kung Fu and Judo and have competed overseas a few times. One of those times a few of us went and got tattoos as a mark of solidarity, patriotism and the dragon for the wisdom it represents in Eastern cultures."  
  
"Is there any other surprises that you're going to drop on me today." Beth asked feeling that she had too much to take in.  
  
"I haven't planed any more surprises but there are still a few things that you don't know." Reese stated with a slight grin.  
  
After Reese tried on the clothes they bought what they liked and moved on.  
  
  
  
A few hours later and they had gotten Reese a completely new wardrobe mainly tailored to a bad boy or stud image, but some more respectable clothing as well. The shopping had taken its toll and they finally took a break at the food court.  
  
Beth occasionally glanced at Reese while they sat eating their lunch. The hair-dresser hadn't taken much hair off but since it was now shorter and was told to just run his fingers through it the gel that use to keep it down now caused it to spike up. This look certainly improved his looks and Beth knew with the clothing and contacts he'd have the girls hanging off of him, heck Beth was even a little hot for him after seeing him shirtless. The moment the thought entered her head she blushed profusely and tried to rid her mind of such thoughts.  
  
Reese looked up and saw the redness in the older woman's cheeks. "Beth are you alright? Is the chilli a little to hot for you?" Beth was glad that he didn't know that it was something else she was 'hot for' that caused the blush but nodded quickly to cover. "Here have some of my drink." He said handing it to her.  
  
As Beth took some of his drink she realised that it was his attitude that needed the most work. "Reese I need to ask you a few personal questions to help with the other changes we're going to make."  
  
"Sure ask away" Reese replied.  
  
"For starters did you notice the assistant at the optometrist was flirting a little with you or that some of the sales women in the clothing stores have been checking you out."  
  
"What. You must have been seeing things, they were all good looking, why would they be checking me out."  
  
Beth sadden inside, not only did Reese think the best of everyone but didn't think he was good looking. "Reese I've seen you without your shirt off and I have to say you are pretty buff and you've got great eyes." She said, patting his hand.  
  
"Really?" Reese said showing his surprise.  
  
"Yes really. Now what you have to do is become more preceptive. Once you learn pick up the signals then we've just got to help you return them."  
  
"Would a signal for flirting be something like patting the other person's hand like you're doing now."  
  
Beth took her hand back quickly and went a little red. "Yeah a slight touch like that is a good flirting technique, but I wasn't…"  
  
"It's OK Beth I knew you meant nothing by it." He stated before she could finish. "When I think about it I guess I did see the looks and the flirting but I just didn't register it because I stopped my perceptiveness because of Kay. I think deep down I knew she liked Miguel and I just blocked out the signs, but by doing so I started to block out all signs." There was sadness on his face as he acknowledged it.  
  
Beth put her hand back on his. "She really screwed with your head didn't she?"  
  
Reese gave a slight chuckle. "Yeah, I guess that's true."  
  
Beth was about to ask some more questions when the alarm on Reese's watch went off. "Well my glasses and contacts should be ready by now. And since it getting late in the day I'll take you home, I've taken up enough of your time already." He said apologising.  
  
"Don't worry I had a 'Interesting' day." Beth laughed out while thinking about all the things she had found out.  
  
They both got up and headed off to the optometrist.  
  
  
  
Jessica and Ethan had moved down to the lounge room and were watching a movie when John came in the front door.  
  
"Hi Jessica, hi Ethan."  
  
"Hi John, how are you going?" Jessica asked her other older brother.  
  
"Good thanks. Is mom around?"  
  
"Sorry, she's at the shop. Do you want to watch the movie with us?" She replied. It had taken her a while to get use to the idea of yet an other half brother, at least with Ethan she had known some stuff about him and he accepted the lovingness of their family. But John was still more a stranger and hadn't really reached out to anyway but Grace.  
  
"I guess so." John said taking a seat. "By the way Ethan congratulation on getting the interview with RMD."  
  
Ethan and Jessica both whipped their heads round and stared at him. "How do you know about that?" He asked interrogatingly.  
  
John turn to them surprised. "Didn't Mon tell you? I do part time work as a receptionist there, it allows me to pay for my schooling."  
  
Jessica and Ethan both realised that they didn't know much at all about John and what he did when he wasn't here.  
  
"Sorry John, it's just that only Jessica and Gwen knew I had the interview and I don't want anyone to know about it until I was sure if I had it or not."  
  
"That's OK Ethan." John replied.  
  
"Thanks, so since I've got an interview there on Monday do you think you could give me some information on the head of RMD?" He asked with a smile.  
  
"Sorry Ethan I can't do that."  
  
"Why not?" Ethan asked a little confused.  
  
"I can't because the boss is young and wants to keep his identity private, he feels that most except his closest friends may treat him differently and the media would start following him around. So he has all employees sign a non-discloser clause in the contract, it just means you can't say who he is or enough information to clue someone in, but he's a good boss so no one minds." John explained.  
  
Ethan could relate somewhat with the person; he'd realised a long time ago that people did often change when they found out that he was a Crane and that sometimes people just wanted to know him for his money. Also the media had dogged him for years and on the odd occasion he'd still see them around.  
  
"I under stand John. Thanks for the info." Ethan said as they returned to watching the movie. 


	4. chapter4

Disclaimer on earlier pages.   
Sorry for being a while, but computer crashed and been working.  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Are you sure that it's not too much?" Reese asked as he drove them home from Castleton at a reasonably quick speed.  
  
"Reese it's fine and unless you really want it's as invisible as your tattoo, by the way I'm still totally amazed by that. Plus they are common for people your age." Beth stated amazed that Reese could be so confident about some things but nervous about others. She was also surprised at how well he handled the car at their speed.  
  
"Yeah you're right." Reese said sitting up a little straighter and looking more confidant. "Thanks Beth for all the help, do you have any more advice for today or should I just get use to the clothes we got."  
  
Beth looked at him with the clothes, contacts and hair cut he looked as a total stud and would have a lot of girls checking him out with those changes. But she knew that there was still a lot to do before he could leave any girl or women completely tongue tied and ready to faint.  
  
"Well you have to become more confident to suit your new look and don't be nervous about speaking with women, they're all going to want to get to know you. But don't worry about that we've got plenty of time to do those things." Beth said adding the last part because she knew that it was part of the hard part.  
  
"Right. I'll start trying to do that and we'll see if I've made any progress next time we get together." Reese said but it was obvious that he was asking when it would be, as he turned the car into the street that Beth's apartment was in.  
  
Beth knew what he was asking and thought about it. She did have an enjoyable afternoon and looking over Reese's sculptured body was a perk. Before she knew it she said. "The bar usually quiet on Monday nights and if there are people there they're usually single women so maybe we should try there, if you want and can make it."  
  
"That would be great." Reese said as he pulled up outside Beth's apartment. "Thanks for everything Beth." Reese gave her a quick pick on the cheek before she exited the car. It did surprise her, but it was also nice so she didn't protest or anything.  
  
"No problem Reese." Beth said "Bye." She said as she waved, holding a couple of shopping bags in the other hand.  
  
Reese waved goodbye as he sped off in the sports car.  
  
Beth still wasn't sure what she'd gotten herself into but had to admit she'd had had fun and knew that this could get interesting.   
  
  
Jessica had just exited the library with the books she needed when she heard her name being called out. She looked up to see the person she had spent so much of yesterday looking for walking up to her.  
  
"Hi Jessica, how you going?" He asked  
  
"I'm going good thanks Reese." Jessica could see that something was slightly different about him. "And you? I tried to find you yesterday."  
  
Reese could see a little relief and curiousness in her eyes. "I guess you worked out that I over heard Kay admitting her true feelings."   
  
Jessica winced as her suspicions were confirmed. "Reese I'm so sorry. I know I should of told you but..." she pleadingly told him  
  
"It's OK Jess." He said cutting her off. "You're a good friend I'm sure you were doing it to help me in some way. You've always have been there for me and helped me enjoy things when I would have been mopping over Kay. You're a true friend Jessica." He told her as he looked in the eyes and then gave her a quick friendly hug.  
  
Jessica felt relief that he didn't blame her at all and still considered her such a good friend, even though she was the one who'd set up their first date which seemed to of been the beginning. "Tanks Reese, but I am truly sorry."  
  
"Don't be, at least I didn't waste my whole life going after her. I can just put it down to a learning curve."  
  
"How about I buy you a latte at the book cafe and I can pick your brain about a few things." Jessica asked with some of her usual cheeriness.  
  
Reese smiled. "I'd love to but have something I have to do at the moment. But I might come around later and you could pick my brain then." He caught a glance at the titles of the books she was carrying and raised his eyebrows. "I think with those you'll need more than just my brain to pick."  
  
They both had a laugh at that and felt an ease come between them.  
  
"Well see you later Jess." Reese said as they departed.  
  
"See Yah." Jessica called back. She was happy Reese was Ok and was still her friend. Just after Reese rounded the corner Jessica realised what it was that made him look different, he'd had a haircut.  
  
  
Jessica sat in the book café drinking her latte and casually taking glances at the group of hot boys sitting and chatting in the corner. A few of them were seniors at her school but one of them was someone she hadn't seen before.  
  
He was handsome with hazel eyes the same colour as his hair, his features were distinguished. Though she couldn't really tell she guessed that he had a good body under his clothes.   
  
She just wished that she could get a boyfriend like him, though she knew it wasn't possible. They go for the cheerleaders, beautiful girls around school or the ones that oozed sex. Not the nice, young, smart ones. Jessica knew Kay could probably get a good looking boyfriend like him but for her he was just out of her league.  
  
Kay and Simone entered the book café after thinking up some plans for Kay to get Miguel.   
  
"Great the troll is here." Kay spat out venomously at seeing her sister. Then her expression changed as she noticed that Jessica was looking at a group of cute guys in the corner. Even though none of them were as cute as Miguel at least it gave her something to annoy Jessica back with.  
  
"Looks like someone has got a crush." Kay taunted and slapped her on the back. "Believe me Jessica, you don't stand a chance."  
  
Jessica felt a pang in her chest. It was one thing to think you couldn't do it, it was another for someone to come out and say it out right.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Jessica stated trying to cover her pain.  
  
"Oh come on, the way you were gawking at him I'm surprised the whole book cafe didn't see your dopey look." Kay stated in a nasty tone.  
  
The blood was rushing to her face and Jessica couldn't stop it, as well she could feel the tears starting to well up in her eyes. Not wanting to make a seen Jessica quickly grabbed her books and walked to the door, but not before saying. "God Kay, you can be such a bitch."   
  
"KAY! that was really MEAN." Simone said shocked at how evil her friend had been.  
  
"Please, she deserved it after all the things she's done to me over the years. Anyway it's the truth." Kay told her as she took Jessica's seat and relaxed in it.  
  
"Kay, Jessica's just coming out of her shell and is starting to be interested in boys. That little torment session might have crushed any confidence she had built up to talk to them. Remember Jessica isn't as out going with boys as you."  
  
"Look I don't care about that at the moment. We need to finalise the plan, if it works I could have Miguel by next weekend."  
  
  
Jessica ran towards home with the tears stinging her eyes. It hurt so much, Kay's words were the nastiest thing she'd heard.   
  
She knew Kay knew she was really shy around boys when she was interested in them. She completely fine around them if they were friend or she wasn't interested in them.  
  
With the tears filling her eyes and the need to get away she run across the road without looking. Because of that, the first thing she knew of the motor cycle was the sound of the screeching tyres.  
  
Time seemed to slow for a moment and Jessica could turn her head and see the motor bike coming towards her. The rider had managed to put the big black powerful bike on a right angle to its original direction and tilted it back to try and keep control.  
  
Suddenly time sped up again and the bike was in a stationary position a mere two feet away.  
  
The rider righted the bike and cut the engine, before quickly getting off and going to her.  
  
"Are you OK Jess?" he asked voice full of concern. As he raised the visor.   
  
When he didn't receive an answer he gently walked her off the road to the footpath before quickly moving his bike off the road as well.  
  
"Let's get you seated." He said as he could see the shock starting to ware off a little.  
  
Jessica nodded at this comment as she started to register some of her surrounding again. Just as the bike had skidded to a stop she could swear her life had flashed before her eyes. Finally she managed to realise someone was calling her name and asking her a question.  
  
"Jessica are you OK?" he asked again while checking for responses to visual queues. "Can you hear me?"  
  
Slowly she turned to the person who was asking the questions. Sometime between the near miss and now he'd removed his helmet and unzipped his leather jacket. Jessica noticed that he was a sight to take in. His blond hair looked great even though he'd had a helmet on just moments earlier, she could see from his tight shirt and jeans that he was very well built. But what got her the most was his amazing blue eyes.  
  
He relaxed a lot once she turned and faced him. Even tough she had said anything yet he knew she'd be coming out of it soon, especially when she started to check him out.  
  
"Jessica, are you OK?" He asked again while he rubbed her hand in his.  
  
At that question came back to it fully. "Yes I'm OK." She answered and wondering who he was and how he knew her name. Yet there was something strangely very familiar about him that she just couldn't place.  
  
"Are you sure you're OK?" with a slight look of relief and amusement.  
  
"Yeah I'm sure, thanks for asking." Jessica replied as she became more loosed. "By the way, have we met?"  
  
"Well apart from you running out in front of my bike, I've seen you around town a few times." He said with a little humour to lighten the mood.  
  
Jessica blushed at that, if she had of been looking where she was going she mightn't have almost been hit. It also explained how he knew her name. "I'm really sorry about that... I was just a little distracted by something."  
  
"It's OK. Like I've been told 'no harm, no foul'. I'm just glad I was able to stop in time." He replied with a smile and a squeeze of her hand.   
  
"By the way my name's ... Mike." He said with only a moment of hesitation.  
  
"Hi I'm Jessica. So where are you from, I don't think I've seen you in town?" Jessica asked curiously of the hot guy sitting with her.  
  
"Well I travel around a bit so no where's fully home. Anyway I have past through Harmony a few times and I just decided to check it out."  
  
Jessica didn't know why but she felt comfortable around him and that was rare for her with boys, especially one she'd just met that had a bit of a bad boy thing going. She was about to ask some more questions when suddenly his mobile phone started to ring.  
  
He quickly answered it and gave very little away before hanging up. "Sorry but I have to go. If you want though I could call some one to come get you."  
  
"No, I'm fine." Jessica said standing up and feeling her legs were only a little shaky.  
  
They Both walked back to his bike were placed his helmet on and started it up. But before he rode off he turned to her and said. "I'll see you around. And who knows, maybe we could go for a ride sometime." In a tone that sent an excited tingle up her spine.  
  
Before she had a chance to say something back he sped off down the road. For the rest of the way home Jessica just completely forgot about what had happened at the book cafe earlier and thought about what had happened afterwards.  
  
  
He was totally amazed by what had just happened, out of all the people in town he was sure Jessica would realise it was him in just different clothes and no glasses. But yet she hadn't.  
  
He had to put it down to shock at almost being hit by a motorbike, but had to know for sure. So he turned his bike and headed towards the book cafe. He knew it was foolish but if none of his friends recognised him there then he'd know it wasn't just a fluke.  
  
When he reach the book café he parked his bike, removed his helmet and put on his cool sunglasses before entering.  
  
"Here goes everything." He said to himself as he opened the door, feeling very nervous.  
  
Even with all the light coming in the windows it was too dark for his sunglasses. He was tempted to just walk out again but he remembered what Beth had told him, so he removed his sunnies and smiled a smile that said 'he knew he was hot' and walked over to the counter.   
  
"Tea, white with two sugars. Sweetie." He said oozing sex appeal.  
  
Beth turned to face the guy who was obviously cocky and full of himself, yet his voice did suit it. She was about to tell him that his charms were wasted till she saw him. Those solid blue eyes, the blond hair and the great body under the clothes.  
  
Suddenly it clicked, but only because she'd seen it all before, just not all together. She almost squealed his name like a young teenage girl would but just managed to hold it in.  
  
"My God Reese you look great." She whispered to him as they leaned on the counter.  
  
"Thanks Beth." he replied after seeing her reaction. "But could you call me Mike until I get comfortable with the new image and can have some fun."  
  
"Sure, Mike." Beth said with a smile, even though she was wondering what he was up to.  
  
Kay looked at the guy at the counter talking to Beth. Damn he was hot, maybe as hot as Miguel was. Kay quickly pushed the fact out of her head, "No one's as hot as Miguel." She said to herself. 


	5. chapter5

Disclaimer on earlier pages. Sorry for being a while, but computer crashed and been working.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Kay rocked up home at teatime and walked straight into having to set the table.  
  
It had sickened her to see Charity and Miguel snuggling on the couch when she'd came in. It was worse more so because they were living all together and even after zombie Charity had been so bad to everyone one apology from Charity and all was for giving.  
  
Her day didn't get any better when she walked into the kitchen and saw who was there.  
  
"Hi Kay, how are you?" John asked after taking a little while to notice she was there.  
  
"Fine, how are you?" she replied in a very fake polite tone. She had only made that effete because she'd already been yelled at by 'there' mother for not nice to him.  
  
'What does she expect from her bastard daughter?' she thought, while he told her about his day.  
  
As Grace brought the food over to the table she called out to everyone that tea was ready.  
  
"Hi honey." Her farther said as he gave her a hug as he came in.  
  
"Hi dad." She replied, hugging him back.  
  
Just then Jessica entered the kitchen. Kay figured she'd still be mopping around after the way she left the book cafe earlier but she seemed to have totally forgotten about it.  
  
At that moment Jessica saw Kay and her demeanour changed, the look in her eyes showed hatred and a look of disgusted. But then it lessened a bit fair bit, yet it still gave Kay shivers.  
  
"So how was everyone's day?" Grace asked as everybody sat down.  
  
"Good, me and Miguel sorted out our problems and are back together." Charity said cheerfully.  
  
"That's great news Charity, I'm so happy for you." Grace replied.  
  
Kay just felt like shit. It was bad enough that her mom treated her cousin better than she treated her and Jessica, but she had even discouraged Kay from going out with Miguel when they were broken up. Now here she was congratulating them right in front of her.  
  
She really didn't pay much attention to what everyone else said, she got parts like how the police got a large anonymous donation.  
  
Looking sideways she could that Jessica didn't seem to be listening as well, yet was watching Charity and Miguel be all lovey dovey. Kay could see some sadness in her eyes and felt a pang of regret at what she'd said earlier and would try and find a way to make it up to her.  
  
  
  
Kay had been trying to watch TV after tea but couldn't seem to focus with Miguel and Charity cuddled up on the couch and had just gotten up to go to her room when the door bell rang.  
  
"Would you get that Kay." Grace said from the seat closet to the door.  
  
She didn't really fell like getting it since she knew it wasn't Simone, however did so because her relationship was strained at the moment and felt like having an argument even less.  
  
When Kay opened the door she wondered if this day could get any worse. One thing that had made her happy over the past few days was the fact that she hadn't seen him around, but there he was as geeky as ever.  
  
"Hi Reese." She said with a hint of annoyance.  
  
"Hi Kay, how are you?" He said back, using all his strength to try and keep the bitterness and hatred out of his voice, more so after picking up on her annoyance of seeing him.  
  
"Well I'm feeling a little under the weather so I was going to have an early night, so it would be best if you came back tomorrow." She replied, trying to get rid of him.  
  
"Actually I'm here to see Jess." Reese stated.  
  
Before Kay could ask any questions Jessica came bounding down the stairs to meet Reese.  
  
"Hi Reese, thanks for coming." Jessica said cheerfully. The cheerfulness dulled as she remembered Kay was standing there.  
  
"No problem Jess." He replied a little happier as she met him.  
  
Kay did wonder want was going on but decided not to ask and lose the chance to have Reese out of her hair.  
  
"Hi Chief Bennett, Mrs B." Reese said as Jessica pulled him around Kay.  
  
"Hi Reese." They both replied.  
  
"Charity, Miguel." He added with none of the anger he'd felt towards him a few days earlier.  
  
"My books are up in my bedroom so we might as well study up there." Jessica said to Reese.  
  
"Good idea, it well be quieter up there and allow us to spread out." He replied with a slight tension as Kay walked past.  
  
"Mom, Dad, we'll be up in my room if you need us for anything." Jessica told them.  
  
"Fine Honey, have fun." Sam called out as he hugged Grace.  
  
Kay wondered what the HELL was going on. After the problems her parents had had with Miguel, Charity and even herself while he was staying there they had band all of the girls from being alone in their bedrooms with any boys.  
  
Yet here they were, actually encouraging Jessica to take a boy up to her room, even if it was just Reese.  
  
As they walked up the steps Reese said "God, she's a bitch."  
  
"Yeah she is." Jessica replied remembering what had happened earlier in the day. She then stopped and turned around to face him. "I'm so Sorry Reese. I should have realised that she would have been home when I invited you over."  
  
"Hey, it's alright, I would have ran into her sooner or later. At least now I know I can be in the same room with her for short periods of time without yelling at her." He told her with a hand on her shoulder to try and stop Jessica from apologising all the time.  
  
"I wish Kay would stop thinking only about herself, and consider other people's feelings for a change. Someone should tell her that SHE'S NOT THE CENTER OF THE UNIVERSE."  
  
With a grin on his face Reese stated. "Of course she isn't, I AM."  
  
Jessica looked at him for a moment then burst into laughter. She couldn't remember the last time Reese had cracked a joke.  
  
  
  
Reese and Jessica had been studying for almost two hours and finally decided to have a break.  
  
Reese was standing up stretching his back when Jessica asked him a question that took him completely by surprise.  
  
"Do you think I'm pretty?" She asked while rubbing her neck. She didn't fully know why she'd asked him but knew he would tell her the truth.  
  
He thought about it for a moment as he really looked at her. "Jessica, you're smart, funny, kind, great fun to be around, and easy to talk to. Any guy would be lucky to have you. It shouldn't matter how you look." Reese then looked her directly in the eyes so she could see he was telling the truth. "After saying that, I wouldn't say you were pretty. I say you were goddamn gorgeous."  
  
The happiness that filled her face gave it a positively glow and the slight blush on her cheeks added to the effect. Reese had just told her something she didn't think she'd hear from a guy who bi-est like male relatives. And also helped her regain the confidence Kay had knocked out of her earlier.  
  
"Thanks Reese, that means a lot."  
  
"Why would you need to ask?" Reese asked wondering why she wouldn't think so.  
  
She knew it wouldn't help him but felt she had to tell him. "It's just something Kay said earlier."  
  
"What did she say?" Reese asked gently even though there was a hint of anger under lining it.  
  
A tear round down her cheek as she remembered Kay's words, but remembering what Reese had said stopped any more. "She said I wouldn't stand a chance with a boy, and it just made me feel embarrassed and unattractive."  
  
Reese stated as squatted next to her chair, looking up into her eyes with her hands in his. "Jess don't listen to her. She's a mean manipulative bitch. If any guy knew the real her, they'd head in the other direction. Being after Miguel has made her cold and blind to what's going on around her. I guess it was just her trying to get some payback for you messing up her plans, you have to know you're attractive."  
  
"I do now. Thanks to you." She replied with a smile.  
  
Jessica had to break eye contact and roll he head to get rid of the knot in her neck.  
  
"Here let me get it." Reese said standing up.  
  
Jessica was about to ask him what he was talking about when felt his hands touch her shoulders. It instantly sent a tingle down her spine. She then felt his fingers work into the deep muscles in her shoulders and neck and release the tension in them.  
  
Reese continued to massage her sore muscles. He'd noticed the shock of the surprise when he first touched her, but now she looked totally relaxed and comfortable with it.  
  
"Oh God Reese, that feels amazing." She said feeling totally relaxed and wondering what the hell was wrong with Kay. She'd seen how Kay cringed at his touch, yet in truth it was pure Heaven.  
  
"Just something I picked up when I was on vacation with my grandpa." Reese replied quietly. 


End file.
